Spyro:nueva luz
by YDP-okami
Summary: Spyro y cynder derrotaron a malecón pero ¿que fue de ellos?. Intentando volver a casa se topan con una niña y con su perseguidor, luego de derrotarlo intentaran ayudar a la niña a volver con su familia.


Nota de YDP-okami: bueno Hola, no tengo cuenta de Wattpad por eso le pedí el favor a dragón_púrpura qué lo subiera por aquí.

Dragón_Púrpura: un gusto :v no debería agregar notas mías pero igual lo hago XD.

YDP-okami: espero apoyen mi primer FIC. Una historia muy ilustrada xD.

la guerra término... por fin el maestro oscuro había sido derrotado y todas su fuerzas habían caido. Pero, qué había sido de nuestros héroes spyro y cynder. Eso era lo qué más se preguntaba el nuevo cronista Ignitus el guardián de fuego, quién estaba en lo alto de su templó en las nubes. Ignitus abrió su libro y comenzó a buscar determinadamente a spyro y cynder

-veamos dónde éstas, joven dragón - ignitus comenzó a buscar en su libro pero no los encontró. Paso cada página del libró, pero este parecía eterno. De momento el libró se cierra de golpe y cae al suelo. Los poderes de ignitus para levitar los libros dejaron de reaccionar en ese momento. Ignitus se esforzó para levantarlo pero no respondía. Se agachó y recogió el libró con las manos, lo postró sobre una mesa y comenzó a buscar.

Las letras comenzaban a desvanecerse ¿que estaba pasando? Ignitus comenzaba a asustarse, primer día cómo cronista y ya estaba jodido en su trabajo.

-¿Qué está pasando? No sé porqué pero esto me huele a qué spyro tiene qué ver con esto- Ignition cierra su libro el cuál estába quedado en blanco. -veamos qué puedo hacer-

En los valles de avalar.

Spyro y Cynder volaban a casa , sin poder evitar juguetear un poco en el aire

El viajé a casa era largo y loo fuerzas no se habían recuperado por completó, pero eso no evitaba qué chocarán cariñosamente en el aire. Ninguno tenía prisa cómo para apresurarse a llegar a casa .

Al caer la noche, decisidieron descansar y continuar al siguiente día. En medio del bosque en un pequeño claro montaron un pequeño campamento, cynder recogió madera y Spyro buscó qué comer. Cuando terminaron, volvieron al claro del bosque, encendieron una fogata y cocinados todo. Después de comer, Spyro intento decirle a cynder cómo sería ahora la vida en warfang sin la guerra, pero cynder lo ignoro y se recosto un poco alejado de el. A Spyro no le pareció qué fuera algo muy normal de ella. Spyro se acercó a ella y se recosto a su lado.

-oye... ¿Estas bién? - Spyro intenta consolar a cynder pero esta lo ignora. -vamos, dímelo-

-tengo miedo -

-¿miedo a qué? -

-temor a qué no me acepten, yo... Mate a tantos y... - cynder comienza a derramar lágrimas - yo... No quiero ir a warfang -

Spyro se acerca más a ella, la cubre con sus brazos y le da un tierno besó en la mejilla, provocando qué Cynder se sonrojara.

-no te preocupes... No tienes qué volver si no quieres... Yo... Yo... Me quedaré contigo, lo prometo. -

-pero Spyro... Tu tienes un hogar a dónde ir, yo... No tengo nada yo... -

-Cynder, te amo. Tu eres el único hogar qué quiero, si no quieres volver a warfang yo... Me quedaré contigo, buscaremos un lugar para estar juntos ¿te parece? -

Cynder se acerca un poco a Spyro, lo toma de la cabeza y se acerca lentamente, empiezan a juntar sus labios, saboreando se el uno al otro. Spyro no pudo contenerse y se subió sobre cynder.

-Spyro ¿que... -spyro al darse cuenta de lo qué estaba haciendo se detiene, luego comienza a reír.

-jeje perdón pero... No pude evitarlo yo... -cynder lo calla con un beso.

-descuida, tal vez luego- Spyro se sonroja y continúa besando a cynder.

Perspectiva de...?

Yo... ¿Dónde estoy? Ya todo debió haber acabado. ¿Por qué la historia continúa? Y esto qué siento... Nunca me había sentido así... No es normal qué esto pasé... Debo estar Av...

Horas despues.

¿Que pasó? Auch mi cabeza no quiero... PAPÁ!!! MAMÁ!!! ¿DONDE ESTÁN? Yo... No quiero estar Solá... Yo.. Voy a... No puedo recordar :'( no... No me gusta aquí. ¿Moustros? Moustros malos... Me siguen y... Tengo miedo, me duele... Me duele mucho.

Perspectiva normal.

Spyro se aparto de cynder, está se levanta para buscar un lugar comodo donde dormir.

Crack! Un crujir se oyó entre los árboles, cynder lo escucha y se levanta.

-Spyro ¿escuchaste eso? -dice cynder preocupada.

-ya duerme cynder, es tarde- Spyro estaba hechado en el suelo, apuntó de dormir.

El crujir se oía más fuerte y parecía venir hacia donde Spyro y cynder. Cynder se acerca a los arbustos, cargando una bola de veneno con su boca. El sonido se hacía cada vez más intenso.

-cynder, tal vez sólo sea un animal. Ven a dormir-

Cynder lo ignora y se acerca más a los arbustos, de momento cae una niña de entre ellos. Una pequeña dragons cae en frente de cynder. Preocupada la carga y lleva junto a Spyro, quién de golpe se levanta sorprendido de ver a la niña.

—y ella... —cynder le toca la frente a la niña, estaba hirviendo en fiebre. Su respiracion estaba agitada, parecía estar sufriendo.

—spyro, está enferma y... —cynder deja salír un gran suspiro de preocupación . La niña estaba herida en un costado, solo una pequeña herida en un costado, pero profunda. —ve a buscar algo para curarla.

—cynder... Ese no es el mayor de nuestros problemas—

Cynder levanta la cabeza y observa a una persona bípeda a la distancia. Cubierto con ropas negras de pies a cabeza y en sus manos un libro. No se podía saber se qué especie era a simple vista.

—entreguenme a la niña— dijo con un tono de amenaza hacía los dragones.

—tu le hiciste esto—cynder se levanta molesta y miro a esa persona de una forma asesina.

—sólo entreguenla, no quieren involucrarse en algo qué no entienden. —

—no te vamos a entregar nada— interviene spyro.

La persona bípeda levanta su libro y lo abre justo a la mitad. Lee de una manera inentendible, dep pronto, criaturas de sombra comenzaron a emerger del suelo, dos para ser exactos. extrañas y pequeñas criaturas de más o menos un metro, completamente hechas de sombra, su silueta eran como las de unas marionetas pero con cuchillas en los brazos.

—última oportunidad... Apartense y no se involucren—

—¿lista para esto cynder? —

—tu dejame a ese imbécil, encargaré del resto. —

Las pequeñas criaturas se movían rápidamente, spyrl intento golpearlos pero lo esquivado e hicieron un pequeño Corte en el brazo de Spyro. Cynder se Lanzó hacía adelanté en dirección al sujeto del libro, ese nuevamente lo abrió e invocó un muro de oscuro que lo protegió del ataque de cynder.

Spyro seguía peleando con las pequeñas criaturas pero eran muy rápidas. Una de ella dio un gran salto e intento atacar a Spyro pero este lanza una bola de fuego que lo desintrega.

—patético, protegen algo que nisiquiera conocen. No digan que no les advertí .— el ser bípedo abre su libro de nuevo. Lee una oración en un idioma extraño y provoca que un portal se abra a sus pies y lo transporte lejos de ahí.

Spyro suspira aliviado de qué ya todo terminará, volteo a Mirai a cyndery esta estaba recostada junto a la pequeña dragona. Este se acerca con cuidado y se recuerda a su lado.

—pobre... La fiebre intenta combatir la infección... Spyro... Ve a traer cristales rojos por favor—

—este bien, ya vuelvo—

Nota de su dios lobo elemental favorito x3 por cierto si se que Okami amaterasu es mujer. Bueno solo queria decir que espero apoyo es todo.


End file.
